


Tequila!

by MonkeySplitt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: DESPERATELY NEED FIC FOR THIS PAIRING, Gen, Might be more coming?, No Spoiler for the Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Short One Shot, The tragedy of watching film pre-release, This pairing deserves quality smut, first meeting-ish, which I ain't got any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeySplitt/pseuds/MonkeySplitt
Summary: Short as hell clip about Tequila and Eggsy following the ending of The Golden Circle.





	Tequila!

**Author's Note:**

> Really needed something of these two after viewing this amazing film while knowing there won't be much until at least the 22nd. So, gotta do something for myself. Definitely a pairing with potential I say. Also my first ever posting on AO3!

The first time Eggsy met Tequila was not an experience he could easily forget. That cowboy-hat-wearing, denim-clad, and so heavily accented utter American (and a rather hot one at that, which the young Galahad was definitely appreciative of) left quite a first impression. Eggsy, however, was certainly not over the fact that the cursed cowboy pinned him to the whiskey barrel and shot him using Eggsy’s very own Kinsman watch. Even more infuriating was the Statesman poured whiskey on him and threatened to shot Harry. Intolerable. Even a gentleman’s forgiveness has limits (and really, how is he suppose to treat a guy codenamed Tequila with any seriousness.)

This first impression was precisely the reason why when Eggsy met Tequila (sans the blue rash) the second time for a joint Kinsman and Statesman mission, he wasn’t sure if that was the same guy he met at the distillery. 

The figure leaning nonchalantly against the bar seemingly gazing aimlessly into the packed underground nightclub did not resemble the image of the American from Eggsy’s memory whatsoever. To start off, the man was immaculately dressed in expensive fabric that Eggsy knew would be bulletproof. There was no visible signs of cowboy hats, denim, or lassos. Although impossible to believe, that was the sight of a perfect Kinsman. 

Admittedly, the man filled up the space around him as he had always done even when he was compromised by the virus and frozen in the chamber. The hard lines of his body and his chiseled jaw did not help to keep the curious gaze from the patrons away. The guy was certainly not playing the game of subtlety here. All of the sudden the things Ginger Ale (or, for correction, Whiskey) said and hinted about Tequila started to make sense.

Eggsy knew the moment when Tequila saw him. The full lips, twisted into that irritating cowboy smirk, followed was a quick nod accompanied with a gaze so intent that made the Galahad shudder. 

“Hey ya boy. Looking nice tonight.” Tequila’s gaze wandered down Eggsy’s perfectly tailored navy blue Kinsman suit.

The Eggsy pointed a middle figure behind his back. He would rather smack the man on the head instead, although he did have to remember that they are indeed on the same side. 

“Not half bad yourself, Tequila.” Eggsy grated the words out, noticing the undeniable half of a head of height difference between him and the larger man. “And its Galahad for you, for fuck sake. I think we both know that no one here is underage. Whiskey told me you would fill me in on the mission.”

“Alright alright Mr. Galahad, right to the business then? Here, have a drink before we get into all that nasty stuff.” It was only then that Eggsy noticed the bottle of Statesman next to the man’s elbow. The content in it was not the typical Statesman whiskey but tequila, which was just so predictable that Eggsy had to roll his eyes.

“C’mon, let’s drink away the bad start, shall we partner?” 

“Wait, partner you say?” Ok, now no one had prepared Eggsy for THAT.

“Sure, didn’t Whiskey even let ya know that we’ll be working together for this mission? Plus, would ya trust me here on my own in your town, Mr. Eggsy?” Now Tequila just looked amused. So damn infuriating (and hot, too. Eggsy’s mind helplessly supplied).

“It’s Galahad. And no, I wasn’t told I would be working with you. But if we are doing this then let’s get it over with, fast.”

“No need to hurry, Galahad. We gotta spend the next two weeks together for this. You’ll learn that I’m a pretty nice guy to be around. Plus, we might even get the chance to redo our fight. If you’re ready to lose again, that is.”

Eggsy felt that he has never been so eager to punch anyone who was not an enemy before. This man, who without a doubt would make his life absolute misery in the near future, is just so goddamn obnoxiously cocky and self-assured. Normally these qualities were assigned to Eggsy himself, but he was sure that he pulled it off better than this man.

“Oh, you don’t even know half of the shit I can do. When you do, you can just take your skipping rope and cry in a corner.”

Tequila’s response was a good, hearty laugh. Great, now he isn’t even taking me seriously. Eggsy thought. Just you wait, mate.

“You Englishmen sure can talk. Okay. I’m looking forward to that.” Tequila gave Eggsy a final wink before they finally turned their attention to their target.


End file.
